


It's benefitial anyway!

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, cute friendship fic??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando arrives at Milan on loan- and surprisingly, Stephan is the first friend he gets. Why?</p>
<p>Prompt me on mignoleeet.tumblr.com !! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's benefitial anyway!

Fernando couldn’t honestly say he was surprised when he was presented with the suggestion for a loan to AC Milan. At first, he had been sad, and a whole deal frustrated. Sure, he’d made mistakes, but he still felt like he had accomplished a lot in Chelsea.  
After thinking it through, Fernando concluded that maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. Maybe he needed a change of setting, new people, new trainers… So he agreed.

There weren’t many players he knew on Milan. He knew Diego from the national team, sure, but not so many others.

He arrived in Milan late in the evening, having already fixed an apartment for himself and his family. The next morning, he was brought to the stadium to be presented. He didn’t really get any time to just take ten minutes and relax before it was time for a small break from conversations with the trainers, special people and other important people.

Fernando sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he walked to the bathroom. It was a bit overwhelming for him, all the people who wanted to shake his hand and talk to him. It wasn’t that he wasn’t used to it by now… it just felt weird every single time.

“Having trouble?”  
Fernando glanced around the bathroom to see El Sheraaway leaning against the wall, holding a bottle of water in his hand. The young striker was smiling cockily, albeit his broken English. Fernando raised his brow, “No…I was just going to the bathroom.” He assured, trying to sound nice. Wouldn’t be good to make a bad impression already if he was to play with him.

Stephan pushed himself off the wall and walked to the sink, filling his almost empty bottle, “Ok. If you have trouble, you can ask.” He told him, looking at Fernando through the reflection in the mirror, “And I didn’t say hello, or welcome you. Welcome to the club!”

Fernando couldn’t help but to smile, “Yeah, thank you. I wasn’t gonna meet the team in another hour anyway…but thanks.” He smiled at the younger striker, who nodded and turned to his own reflection in the mirror, checking his hair, “I’ll talk to you later.” Fernando said as he walked into a stall.   
Stephan grinned through the relfection, “Yeah you will!”

Fernando didn’t exactly know what Stephen meant by that, but he didn’t give it much more thought.

*

He eventually understood.

On their second away game against Empoli, the board decided that the team was gonna stay in the city for a day. They were to stay at a hotel before the match, just to get some team spirit and eat dinner and enjoy each others company. For the last few weeks, Fernando had sticked to Diego, trying to make friends with the goalkeeper.

It was their captain, Montolivo, who decided the rooms this time though. Everyone stood outside the bus, receiving a room number and another name on a note. Fernando didn’t look at his note before he was sitting down, being too distracted by Michael and Sulley laughing and acting excited about apparently rooming together.

He was apparently rooming with Stephan.

Fernando glanced over at Stephan, who sat in the back with some of the younger players. The Italian caught his glance and grinned, waving, and Fernando nodded in return.

Once he got to the hotel, Fernando was tired. He groaned and lay down on the bed immediately as he got there, turning on the tv and trying to pick up some Italian phrases. It didn’t take long before Stephan barged inside though, bringing his luggage himself. The younger striker glanced around the room, “Nice.” He commented and lay down on his own bed, “What are you watching?” He asked Fernando, who shrugged, “I..got no clue, to be honest?”

Stephan laughed, “It’s police stuff.” He tried to explain in english and Fernando nodded, squinting his eyes. Was it? It looked more like a telenova.

One question lingered on Fernando’s mind though. Why had he been chosen to pair up with Stephan? It wasn’t that he didn’t like him, he really did, but he would have assumed he was going to room with Diego.

“Do you know why?”

Stephan glanced over at Fernando, confused, “Why what?”

Fernando shrugged, “Well…why we were roomed together.” He said casually.

Stephan grinned at that, nodding, “Yeah. I asked Riccardo.” He said, and before Fernando could question this, Stephan continued, “I wanted to talk to you! I have always admired you, you are one of the best strikers in the world!” He said enthusiastically, smiling at the older striker, “And we may play together, so…I wanna be good friends. And maybe get some tips?”

That surprised Fernando. Stephan was a talented young man, why would he ask Fernando? It still gave the older some boost of confidence, and he smiled, “Wow…sure. I could do that, and… Yeah, I think we’ll be good friends.”

Stephan grinned, “Awesome!” He said and sat down in Fernando’s bed, grabbing a small notepad and a pen that lay on the nightstand, “Now…Wanna learn some Italian?”


End file.
